


Его счастье

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дженсен Эклз никогда не был несчастным
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 2





	Его счастье

Дженсен Эклз никогда не был несчастным. Совсем никогда. Его любили, о нем заботились. Родители баловали его в детстве и не переставали даже когда он повзрослел. Дженсен привык получать все, что только захочет. Он не был капризным, наглым, он был собой. Когда-то. Сейчас он не имел понятия, кто он такой. Он не знал, зачем дышать, ходить, питаться. В груди непривычно чуждо жгло, глаза сутками не переставая щипало, ком в горле стучал в унисон пульсу. Гребаная вина. Отсутствие цели.

— Ты не должен быть сейчас один, — Джаред бесшумно оказался за спиной.

Или Дженсен слишком глубоко ушел в свои мысли, раз за разом прокручивая все, что случилось. Напоминая себе — он не виноват.

— Дженс, не надо.

Дженсен развернулся и наткнулся на болезненный взгляд. Джаред его не жалел, он просто был рядом. Всегда был где-то поблизости. И сейчас Дженсен как никогда был ему благодарен. Удивительно тонко Джаред знал, когда лучше уйти и когда подставить плечо. Лучший друг. Самый близкий человек из оставшихся на этой планете.

Он всегда приносил с собой воспоминания о детстве, том самом счастливом и беззаботном. Пахнув теплом и летом, Джаред даже сейчас разбивал одним своим присутствием глухое «ничего», оставшееся вместо сердца.

— Тебе нужно уйти — затянет, — Дженсен постарался изобразить на лице улыбку, фокусируя взгляд, но картинка перед глазами пошла рябью.

Джаред обнял — крепко, почти больно, так, как было сейчас необходимо. Он длинно вздыхал и гладил по спине. Дженсен знал, понимал все, и ему хотелось ответить, но он не мог. Сейчас не мог. Не тогда, когда кладбищенская земля была все еще сырой, не осевшей, еще не готовой к тяжести гранитной плиты. Одна чужая халатность и одно неучтенное похмелье разделили его жизнь на «до» и «после». Взлетевший в воздух родной дом, унесший с собой смех мамы и ворчание отца, не сработавшая подушка безопасности, забравшая теплую улыбку сестры. Два события, отравившие душу Дженсена Эклза. А теперь один человек, стоящий вплотную и усердно лечащий ее, штопающий дыры, глубоко дышащий в шею. Отдающий себя полностью. Его Дженсен не отдаст. Ни судьбе, ни смерти.

— Ты бросишь меня? Как они. — Стальная хватка ослабла, Джаред отстранился и уселся на пол.

— Никогда.

— Да. — Дженсен закрыл глаза и опустился на паркет рядом с ним. — Всегда вместе. Ты единственный, кто у меня остался, я не отпущу тебя, Джаред.

Приподняв веки, сквозь пелену застывших, не скатившихся слез он увидел теплую улыбку. Почувствовал дыхание на лице, ощутил солоноватый поцелуй. Крепкие объятия, горячие ладони, шумное дыхание. Он не все потерял, у него остался якорь. Да, Дженсен Эклз не все потерял. У него остался его Джаред Падалеки, тот, кто всегда поблизости, всегда рядом. Отгоняющий ночные кошмары, утирающий дневные слезы. И лишь одному богу, а может, дьяволу, была известна истинная цена обретенного.

Взрыв, унесший истеричный смех припадочной матери и вечно злое ворчание отца. Случайное похмелье и неисправные тормоза, забравшие ехидные подколы вечно гадко улыбающейся сестры. Теперь у Дженсена был лишь Джаред, тот, кто не бросит и не предаст, не высмеет и никогда орать не станет. Молчаливо преданный, всегда готовый устранять любые помехи на пути к его, Дженсена, счастью. Он будет давиться слезами, чтобы всю свою жизнь чувствовать эти стальные надежные объятия, крепче привязывая и вжигая в себя. Он будет больно вздыхать, чтобы эти глаза смотрели только на него до конца его дней. Он пропустит сквозь себя несуществующую боль, чтобы горячее дыхание на шее и дальше щекотало загривок.

Дженсен Эклз никогда не был несчастным и не собирался таковым становиться. Его счастье теперь с ним навсегда.


End file.
